In Need of a Healer
by ShaJen
Summary: Yeah, bad title. In order to get a jewel shard the IY gang has to help a young girl who is deathly ill. Of course, the only one who can heal her happens to reside in a village called Konoha...


Jen: Hiya! Jen here. This is my first fanfic that I have ever really written out fully (I have many others inside the complexity some call my mind). I'm no stranger to fanfiction .net however!

I have noticed that when people publish their first fanfic they tend to say some thing along the lines of "please no flames, I'm a newbie!" or "Be nice or I'll cry!"

I will say none of these. If you want to flame me, go right ahead, just remember that I will completely disregard your flame unless it makes sense and is not idiotic. So bring it on, but be prepared for a fight, flamers!

So, anyway, enjoy my fic. I would really appreciate it if you would review my story, especially if you find a spelling or grammar mistake (I'll try to keep it as grammatically sound as possible- mostly utilizing spell check), or if people get out of character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inu Yasha… yet.

Sha: Get on with it already! Before will all die of old age!

Jen: Okay, okay, here goes:

The rain fell in sheets, soaking everything. Most villagers had settled in for the night, seeking shelter from the cold. Unfortunately for Inu Yasha, he was one of the unfortunate few who were stuck outside.

"Darn it, Kagome, could you move any slower?" He yelled back to a girl struggling through the storm.

"Excuse me, but I'm soaked through, I'm freezing and I'll probably catch a cold, no thanks to you!" Kagome sneezed loudly. "See? Why couldn't we have stopped at that last inn for the night? At least we'd be dry!"

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll find shelter soon. In the mean time, let me carry your pack." A man in long robes relieved Kagome of her backpack. (Authoress note: not the big yellow one!)

"Thank you Miroku. At least you're a gentleman." Kagome said loudly and started walking down the path again.

Miroku shouldered the backpack and followed Kagome. After a few moments they caught up with Inu Yasha and Sango, who had been waiting for them at the top of a hill.

"What did you stop for?" Kagome yelled through the growing storm.

Inu Yasha pointed into the rain. Kagome squinted, trying to see what he was pointing to. A sudden flash of lightning illuminated the surrounding darkness, revealing a large mansion just down the path from where the group was standing.

"We should try to take shelter there!" Inu Yasha screamed over the thunder.

Kagome nodded, although she doubted that Inu Yasha could see the motion, and started running down the hill in the direction of the mansion. The rest of the group ran after her, eager to be out of the rain.

A few hours later the group had taken baths and they were finally warm and dry. The owner of the mansion was apparently a great scholar named Nihonjin who had been given the mansion by a lord in return for his past services.

Once everyone had a nice meal Nihonjin offered to show everyone around his house. Sango, Kilala, and Shippo declined and headed to bed. The other three walked around the house with their guide. Suddenly, Kagome felt a jewel shard.

"Inu Yasha!" She whispered. "I sense a jewel shard in that room we just passed!"

Inu Yasha glanced back down the hallway at an unopened door. "What's behind that door?" He asked loudly, pointing at the door.

Nihonjin sighed and turned toward the questioning group. "That is…my daughter's room." He said slowly, then walked back down the hallway and ushered them into the room in question.

It was dark in the room, and the smell of incense was thick in the air. _That explains why I couldn't sense the shard before now._ Kagome thought to herself. Incense blocked her ability to sense things until she got really close.

In the center of the room a young girl of about 17 was sleeping, surrounded by a group of priests and healers. A servant came over to the group quietly, as if he was trying not to wake the girl.

"How is she?" Nihonjin asked the servant.

"The same as always, master," came the reply.

Nihonjin sighed and motioned for the group to follow him out into the hallway. Once the three had filed out, he closed the door.

"My daughter is gravely ill," Nihonjin sighed. "About a year ago she went to bed and just couldn't get back up. I've hired dozens of priests, and healers, the best of the best, and she is still bedridden. At this point, the only thing keeping her with us is that small jewel shard. I wish I could give the jewel to you, but until I find another way to keep her alive I cannot."

"How did you know…" Kagome started, but Nihonjin raised his hand to stop her question.

"I can tell by the way you picked out my daughter's room out of all the other rooms in this hallway. I know what the jewel is, and I am quite eager to get rid of it, I assure you. However, if it means my daughter's life…" He trailed off.

"We understand my lord," said Miroku. "Perhaps if you let me take a look at her…"

"That would just be a waste of time. I told you- I've hired all of the best healers and nothing they did has worked. What makes you think that a single monk will be any different?" The lord turned and strode quickly down the hallway. "Follow me, I think I know something you may be able to help me with."

Miroku sullenly followed, and Kagome and Inu Yasha trailed behind him.

They entered a large chamber, filled with yellowed scrolls of parchment. "This is my collection," the lord explained. "You see, I love finding rare scrolls and learning of the past through them." He walked along the western wall of the room until he found what he was looking for. "Ah! Here it is," he exclaimed, pulling a scroll from a shelf and turning towards the group.

"One of the healer-women I hired to help my daughter brought this with her. She didn't understand the meaning of it, and to tell you the truth I don't entirely understand it either. This is a journal of sorts from an old lord who died not too long ago. Most of it is just accounts of the lord's days, but this part," he indicated a section of the scroll, "this part is the section that interests me. I'll recite it to you:

_July 26_

_My son has come down with some sort of illness. None of the healers in our village have ever seen symptoms like his before. At first he was conscious, but could not rise from his bed, then he got progressively worse, until he was sleeping like the dead. My most trusted healer says that he will live only three more weeks at the most. Desperate for help, I have sent out my best men on horseback to seek out anyone who can help my son._

_August 2_

_It has been a week since I sent my men out, and all but one has returned unsuccessfully. I cannot wait any longer; I have decided to go out myself and find someone who knows how to heal this sickness._

_August 7_

_After 3 days of hard riding I came upon a strange valley. I traveled a little ways into the valley, and then made camp for the night. When I woke up, I was in the custody of a group of strange warrior-like people. They all wore strange headbands with a leaf-like symbol on them. The people were very hostile at first, but after I explained why I was traveling through their valley they seemed to be a little more receptive, though they still seemed suspicious. They led me to their village, which was hidden in a forest. I have been sent to a small hut in the village to stay for the night. The village leader has told me that we could talk in the morning and that he may be able to find a healer for my son._

_August 15_

_A few days after I arrived in the village I set out for home, this time with a healer in tow. She doesn't seem like much, and she is quite young, but the village leader seems to think that she will be able to help. Anyway, we are nearly back to the manor. This young healer may be our last chance…_

_August 17_

_It is a miracle! Somehow the healer girl was able to heal my son! He is still in his bed, but he is awake and happy. The healer says that he should be back to normal within a few weeks. I can never thank the young woman enough, but she refused all of my gifts of thanks, and she mysteriously disappeared last night, heading back to her village I assume. For now I can only thank her from a distance, and maybe someday I will see her again._

Nihonjin rolled the scroll back up. "The rest is not important," he said, and then sighed loudly. "Well, what do you think?"

Inu Yasha snorted. "It sounds like an old man's journal. What was it supposed to sound like?"

Miroku hit Inu Yasha on the head with his staff. "It sounds like this lord's son had the same problem as Nihonjin's daughter," he said over Inu Yasha's growls of anger.

"So if we can find this village in the forest then we may be able to find the healer that cured the lord's son!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I doubt the same girl will be able to help; she must be an old woman by now. However, I'm sure there is someone in the village who knows how to heal the sickness." Nihonjin looked at the three pleadingly. "Please, will you go to this village and find a healer? If you can find someone to heal my daughter I will gladly give you the jewel shard."

"Why can't we just take the stupid shard…" Inu Yasha growled under his breath but was silenced by a look from Kagome.

Miroku stepped forward. "Of course we will help you, sir. Although I know it may be rude for me to ask this, please forgive me; I cannot help myself." He bowed to Nihonjin.

"He wouldn't…" Kagome gasped.

Miroku straightened; and with a completely serious look on his face, he asked, "If we succeed, may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

Kagome and Inu Yasha did an anime fall over. (you know- when their legs stick up in the air?) "He did it. I can't believe him…" Kagome grumbled quietly.

Nihonjin looked surprised but after a moment answered just as seriously, "Of course. Now, you three should get some sleep. I will make arrangements for you three to leave first thing in the morning."

Jen: First chapter- done! Yay! Now, review! If you don't, I may be forced to sick my pet vampire squirrel Ricky on you!

Ricky: unintelligible squirrel chatter

Sha: Uh… I think it's time for you to go to bed, Jen…

Jen: I don't wanna! Ricky- get her!

Sha: Ricky, what are you doing with that incredibly sharp piece of plastic… ahhh! (runs away)

Jen: Let this be a lesson to all you non-reviewing peoples!


End file.
